Happiness is A Bubble Bath
by dustytiger
Summary: Why would Tony buy bath beads, unless he had someone to soak in the tub in? A Tony/Ziva stand alone, enjoy!


Title: Happiness is… a Bubble Bath  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Disclaimer: I remain a poor barista and unmotivated beauty consultant, I do not own NCIS it belongs to it's creator, writers, network and actors and actresses who bring it to like weekly. I make no money just like to borrow the characters.  
Summary: Why would Tony buy bath beads, unless he had someone to soak in the tub in?  
Notes: It hit me the last ep that Tony would rather be with someone in the bath, and since I love Tony and Ziva together a little plot bunny formed, and my muse gave me a happy little one shot before starting something new, longer and with a little more angst. So here it is. I hope you like it.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo entered his apartment with his bottle of Mighty Aphrodite moisturising bath beads in his hand. He put down the bottle on the coffee table then fed his fish like he did every day when he got in. While he was glad that everything was over, his mind was still reeling. Usually watching his fish would help to get his mind off of work, but it was harder than usual. What had happened had hit so close to home this time and he knew it would be harder to turn off the work side of him.

"You're hogging all the food Ziva, you're getting fat," he told the white speckled fish which now lived with his first fish Kate.

"What?" a woman's voice asked from behind him.

"Not you, fish Ziva."

Ziva David rolled her eyes. "I really wish you would rename that fish."

"She wouldn't know who she was if I changed her name."

"She is a goldfish," she sighed. "I bet she doesn't even know if she is female. Did you get the stuff I asked you for?"

"Yes, and McOverthinksit officially thinks I've lost my marbles."

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying a bath."

"Especially when it's with my super-hot ninja, but he doesn't know about her."

He wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her toward him. She laughed softly glad to be in his arms like this. She didn't like some of his nicknames for her now that she was no longer an agent. He smiled at her and kissed her lips in a sweet embrace, not hinting of want more than what they were sharing. She kissed him back for a moment and pulled away.

"Tony," she sighed, putting her hand on his chest, shaking her head at him. "I do not want to be that person again."

"You will always be my ninja Zi," he told her, kissing her again. "I'm so glad you came home."

She nodded. "I am too this is where I need to be."

"When are we going to tell them?"

"I am not sure Tony. Right now I like that only we know about this. It is all so new I do not want to risk telling them and everything changing again."

He nodded and took her hand, kissing her fingers. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do, and I love you but we are still building this together and I need it to be between us for now I want you to understand that."

"All right I understand but that doesn't make it easier."

She kissed his cheek. "I wish I could explain what I am feeling better, but I cannot. How about that bath?"

"Yeah, sure."

She ran her fingers along his cheek, and pulled him into a very tender kiss. He pulled away a few minutes later, resting his forehead on hers. He took a deep breath glad to have her so close, even if no one else knew about her. She took his hand and he gladly followed her into the bathroom. He left the room to get the bath beads, which she added to the warm water, then got undressed and slipped into the tub. It took him a moment to join her. It was only recently he started to like the oversized bathtub in his apartment. He joined her in the water pulling her close, never wanting to let her go again.

As they soaked in the tub she moved to curl up to him, her head resting on his chest. She sighed happily hearing his heartbeat against her ear. There were times where she missed working with him, but the new relationship was better than her former work. She wanted something different, something new, and was lucky he was helping her to find herself. She had tried to deny what she felt for him, but after the time they spent together in Israel she knew she needed him in her life. She hated that she was lying to their friends but she needed this to be between only them for a little while longer. She knew their feelings were real but it was nice to not get pulled away from him when they were alone.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked out of the blue.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"You normally talk my ear off."

"My head is still at work Sweetness I'm sorry."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

He shrugged, knowing the last time he'd brought up work it had upset her. He didn't want to put her through that again. He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her temple. She shook her head, not wanting to let him get under her skin again. She knew they needed to learn to talk about work again, even if she wasn't going back.

"I am going to have to learn to hear about work, about _her,_" she sighed.

"That's unattractive Ziva, it's nothing like that. She's not my type, she's too young for me and she's married. Gibbs has his redheads, I like my women brunette."

"All right, whatever."

"Don't be like that, what we have is real. You and me it's like nothing else I've had in my life. I'm lying to the people who matter most to be me because you asked me to, so stop accusing me of doing something I would never do to you. You know that I've been with a lot of women, but never with two at once. That's where I draw the line. Right now I'm with you and I'm not even looking anywhere else, so I find it insulting that you think I would cheat on you with someone I work with."

"I'm sorry I know this is real, I do. I worry sometimes."

He kissed her cheek. "You don't have to. If I screw this up I'll never find anything like this again. It's not just anyone I sit in a bathtub with especially without looking for more."

She laughed at him. "All right Tony. Although I can tell you want more."

"It's my natural reaction to seeing you naked, I can't help it. But right now I just want to have you close."

"What happened today, Tony?"

He took a deep breath. "Tim told me Delilah was paralysed as a result of the attack. I guess it just hit me harder since I've got you in my life. I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened to you. I couldn't even tell him I could sympathise with him because he doesn't know I'm also in a serious relationship right now. I understand why this s between us but it was hard to keep it quiet today Zi. You're the only person who knows just how different I am now, I guess it hit home when he told me."

"Sorry, Tony," she kissed his lips. "I will be ready to tell them soon."

"Okay," he smiled. "You might be onto something with this bath thing, though it could be the company."

She laughed softly. "I know you do not believe me but taking a bath is not an affront to your masculinity Tony."

He laughed. "The only reason I agreed to this was to have you naked, wet and close to me."

"You will never change Anthony DiNozzo Junior."

"Do you want me to?"

"Mm, not really." She then kissed him softly.

"I think I'm sufficiently pruney ," he laughed. "Let's take this elsewhere."

She stood up so he could get up, then pulled the plug. She grinned when she felt him wrap a towel around her. He then pulled her toward him kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him glad to have him close. She pulled away from him, to dry off, and he grabbed another towel, the pulled on a pair of boxers.

"I'm beat," he told her, going into the bedroom.

Within a few days of her coming back they had gone shopping for a new bed. Their bedroom now had a queen size bed. She came into the room wearing one of his white button up shirts. Usually this would send him over the edge but he only smiled at her. She got into the bed next to him, kissing him seductively. He moaned softly, but pulled away from her.

"Tonight all I want is you close," he told her.

"Tony," she laughed, running her hand down his chest.

"As much as I enjoy that the answer is still no Sweetness not tonight." He kissed her cheek, then pulled her closer. "I love you Ziva David."

"I love you too," she whispered kissing his chest where his heart was. "Today really shook you up."

He nodded. "It made me realise just how important you are to me and I couldn't even tell anyone."

"I am sorry." She reached up to cup his face with her hands. "You have made me happy Tony and a part of me wants to tell them the truth, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"Since when do you get scared Ziva?"

"I have been scared a lot Tony, I have never shown you though. I want to find the words to tell you why I feel like this, they are our friends, they have been like family to me, but I do not want let anyone in to see me – vulnerable."

He kissed her forehead. "I don't they could ever see you that way, but if keeping this quiet is what I need to do to keep you here I'll do just that."

"I am not going to leave again Tony."

"I know, really I do." Despite himself he yawned. "I'm sorry Sweetness it's been a long last few days."

"I understand," she assured him kissing him softly.

They kissed for a few long minutes, before pulling away, and curling up into each other so they could fall asleep. She knew she was going to have to tell her former co-workers the truth soon, but for now she was happy for the cocoon they'd made together. She felt safe there, and it had been a long time since she'd felt that way. She also knew that what she now shared with Tony was real and it was going to last. She was happier then she'd ever been and hoped she could make her brain listen to what her heart had been telling her for months.

The End

Notes: This is a stand alone. I'm working on a semi-long fic right now which I'm hoping to get out in the next week or so, and I have a few other things on the back burner too. Keep looking back :D but this one is done. Thank you in advance for any support on this guys. Reviews are good for your soul heart and hugz -trista


End file.
